Amor escondido
by Mislu
Summary: Castiel reconoce que te ama y decide declararse..¿le correspondes? Léelo y lo descubrirás


Hoy empieza otro día más en el instituto y vas a ver el chico de tus sueños... Con la chica de sus sueños, duele y lo sabes pero no puedes hacer otra cosa que intentar ignorarlo, e intentar encontrar a tu príncipe azul aunque pienses que es él. Estabas en el pasillo, esperando a que las clases empezaran, para que engañarse, no querías verlos juntos, siempre eran muy acaramelados, nunca pensaste que él fuera así. Por lo menos hoy tenías una cita y a lo mejor, con mucha suerte, te olvidabas de él.

-¡Hey!-te llama un chico rubio con ojos dorados.

-Hola Nathaniel-saludas amablemente. -¿Qué tal?-te preguntó con una sonrisa, últimamente está muy atento pero tú nunca le tomas mucho en cuenta porque supones que ese es el trabajo del delegado.

Le ibas a contestar pero llego él, te cogió de la cintura y te sacó fuera.

-¡Castiel!-exclamaste molesta, él tan sólo te enseñó una de sus características sonrisas-Estaba hablando con Nathaniel, no tenías porqué hacer eso.

Él bufó como respuesta, odiabas esas actitud, pero a la vez te atraía más. Luego miraste bien, no estaba esa chica que le acompañaba siempre.

-¿Dónde esta tu novia?-preguntaste asombrada.

Él se encogió de hombros y te miró con mala cara, ¿por qué hacía eso?

-Que molesta puedes llegar a ser a veces-bufó de nuevo, pero te preguntabas, ¿por qué no te respondía?-Deberías buscarte novio.

-Tiene gracia que digas eso-sonreíste burlona-Hoy justamente voy a tener una cita con Lysandro.

Él te miró de nuevo, pero no de malas o burlón, te miró... Te miró... No sabías como te miró, porque nunca te había enseñado esa faceta suya y te preocupaste

-¿Oye estás bien?-preguntaste temerosa.

-No vas a ir-te ordenó.

-¿Y tú quién eres para decidir por mí?-preguntaste molesta olvidándote de tu preocupación.

-Soy...-parecía que no estaba seguro de lo que te iba a contestar-Soy tu amigo y no vas a ir con Lysandro.

-Soy tu amiga y sí voy a ir con Lysandro, que por cierto, es tu mejor amigo.

Te fuiste, no podías mirarle a la cara, o sino, harías lo que él te dijera y tenías que olvidarlo, justamente cuando te ibas a ir al piso de arriba del instituto te encontraste con tu cita.

-Lysandro-intentaste enseñarle una de tus mejores sonrisas. Él te saludo, pero luego puso una cara de preocupación.

-¿Sigue en pie la cita?-te preguntó.

-Claro que sigue en pie, ¿por qué no iba a seguir en pie?-preguntaste extrañada.

-Pensé que como Castiel y su novia lo habían dejado no te interesaría ir a la cita conmigo.

Eso te impresionó, por eso él estaba así, pero aún así ibas a seguir tu cita con Lysandro, se lo habías dicho y prometido, aparte, él seguramente tendría novia nueva pronto.

-Claro que tenemos la cita-le sonreíste, en ese momento sonó la campana de que las clases ya habían sonado.-Me voy a clase, nos vemos luego.

Lysandro fue muy paciente contigo, te esperó siempre y le querías mucho pero como amigo, pero tal vez era porque estabas enamorada de él, así que le disté una oportunidad. Te fuiste de ahí, te encontraste de nuevo con Castiel, pero le ignoraste, ya sabías que ahora no deberías estar molesta con él, pero porque te ordenaba que no tuvieras tu cita con Lysandro, si tan buen amigo era, debería dejar que dos de sus amigos salieran juntos, como tú le dejaste salir con esa chica que resultaba ser tu mejor amiga. Cuando entraste a clase te saludaron, pero no tenías muchas ganas de estar ahí, ahora te tocaba una clase con él, todo el rato te sentías observada pero no le diste importancia. Después pasaron las demás clases, te pasaste el recreo hablando con Rasalya sobre moda y lo maravilloso que era su novio, te encantaría tener lo que tenía ella con su novio. Llego la cita, estabas nerviosa, muy nerviosa iba a ser tu primera cita sería. Te pusiste el mejor vestido que encontraste, pero cuando estabas buscando el mejor, sólo pensabas en cual le gustaría a Castiel, te quitaste los pensamientos de Castiel y fuiste abrir ya que tu cita ya había tocado el timbre de tu casa. Antes de abrir la puerta te miraste en el espejo a ver si estabas bien y efectivamente estás bien, te gustaste y eso era lo mejor. Cuando fuiste a abrir la puerta te sorprendiste, ¿qué hacia él de esmoquin en la puerta de tu casa?

-Castiel-le nombraste sorprendía, ahora que te has fijado mejor, el esmoquin le sentaba muy pero que muy bien, negaste con la cabeza-¿Y Lysandro?

-Ha dicho que no te engañes a ti misma-dijo despreocupado Castiel mientras te miraba de arriba a abajo-Muy mona, tabla de planchar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Castiel?-preguntaste un tanto molesta.

-Buscarte para tener nuestra cita.-te respondió Castiel serio, tú abriste bien los ojos y luego te pillazcaste, eso tenía que ser un sueño ¿no?

-La cita era con Lysandro-señalaste-Que tu novia y tú lo hayáis dejado no significa que ahora sea yo la que te tengo que entretener, si me disculpas voy a entrar a mi casa a olvidar este mal rato. Estabas por entrar a tu casa y cerrar la puerta pero él te cogió de la cintura y te besó de una forma dominante, intentaste separarte pero él era más fuerte, te metió dentro de tu casa y cerró la puerta, dejaste de forcejar para corresponder al beso y rodearlo por el cuello, él poco a poco iba haciendo el beso más tierno y cariñoso. Os separasteis por falta de aire y le miraste bien, ¿qué acababa de pasar? Él también te miro y te acarició la mejilla con su pulgar, parecía que quería decirte algo pero que no se atrevía.

-C-Castiel-tartamudeaste sonrojada, pero eso no te detuvo para que le dieras una bofetada por haberse aprovechado-vete Castiel.

-Pero no me quiero ir-te dijo él seguro, sobándose la mejilla en la que le habías abofeteado-Quiero ir contigo a la cita y luego que tú seas mi novia.

Ni si quiera te lo preguntó más bien afirmó, eso te sorprendió pero luego recordaste que podrías ser una más de la lista.

-¿Y quién te dice a ti que quiero ser tu novia?-preguntaste con ironía.

-Quieres ser mi novia-te dijo muy seguro de ello-Y lo vas a ser, no dejé a mi novia por nada.

Te sorprendió eso, ¿él había dejado a su novia, por ti?

-Castiel... Yo...-no sabías que decir así que te guiaste por lo impulsivo, como hacía él siempre, le besaste como nunca, pensaste que lo harías, le querías y estabas enamorada de él, él te correspondió enseguida.

-Te quiero-suspiró Castiel después de haberos besado-No quiero querer tanto como te quiero, no quiero que me pase lo mismo que con Debrah y si salí con esa chica era porque tenía miedo a que me pasara eso contigo, lo siento y luego hablé con Lysandro y me dijo todo lo que te había pasado.

-Castiel, yo nunca sería como ella, te amo demasiado-le dijiste y esperabas que te creyera, porque era lo más sincero que le habías dicho. Le abrazaste y os quedasteis mucho tiempo así, sonriendo como dos enamorados.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado es mi primer fic de Corazon de Melón y me hace mucha ilusión haber hecho uno, hace poco que me enganche al juego, mi nombre en el juego es: Misluu, espero que os guste el fic**


End file.
